


Unspeakable

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [45]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka has to make up his mind.





	Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-16 00:14am to 00:25am

When Tezuka finally put down the phone, after confirming what he had found out through a different source, his body almost trembled with rage.

It was unspeakable.

Who in their right mind could expect to not fall prey to the duty of an avenging angel with circumstances like these?

Tezuka didn't know the answer to that. He only knew that he was not going to let this slide. Not a chance.

Fortunately, his lover immediately picked up on the mood, leaning against the doorframe of the now closed entrance, waiting for Tezuka to make up his mind about what he was willing to do.

"Teach me how to shoot a gun."

The words were forced into polite tones, despite it being an order. Akutsu hated orders, especially pointless ones. This however was a rather interesting one and might even provide entertainment. 

Considering the stance his lover still held, the stiffness that seemed to cling to every curve, whatever he had found out would not be trusted to anyone else. Very interesting indeed.

He nodded towards the door.

"Shooting range. Now."


End file.
